


The Long Arm of The Law

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Auror Fleur Delacour, Black Comedy, Car Sex, Day 3: jealousy, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Fleurmione Week 2021, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione made a throwaway comment about a muggle policewoman on a TV show being attractive and Fleur took that personally. ;)
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	The Long Arm of The Law

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a comment on my Fleurmione fic mud telling me it was Fleurmione week so I decided I would try one of the prompts. 
> 
> This one is jealousy themed its pretty silly and smutty. Mainly about fleur taking a slight offsense to Hermione liking a character on a tv show hehe I wanted to do something sweet and fluffy at first but something about Fleur just brings the smut out of me I guess lol so here were are with this haha
> 
> For Fleur's accent please be aware I only have her drop the letter H of Hermione's name for 'ermione as I find that cute but the rest of the words will be normal you just need to imagine her accent I hope that's okay. Also, any bits of french used here are taken from Google translate as I don't speak it sorry if it's not correct but I hope it's still readable! 
> 
> Please don't take it too seriously it's a bit of silly fun I'm not a real writer or anything so please don't be too harsh! 
> 
> I've been a bit delayed starting the next chapter of the girl in the cellar as I decided to write this but I should be working on it by Thursday now and hopefully have it done by end of this month!
> 
> As always comments and kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time!

"My, My if it isn't Minister Granger, Do you have any idea how fast you were flying...I mean driving," Fleur said correcting herself as Hermione just gawked at her wide-eyed seeming unable to reply.

'Is this real? Am I dreaming? Merlin, she looks good...but why is this happening?' Hermione thought, feeling the heat rising on her cheeks, amongst other places. Her head was an uneasy meld of confusion and arousal and her heart rate began to increase.

"F-Fleur? Why are you dressed like that?" Hermione asked at last, rather breathlessly, looking Fleur up and down admiringly as she finished rolling down the window of her car, a brand new BMW M3. Hermione had never enjoyed any of the magical means of travel open to her, such as flying, apparation, or the Floo network oh and don't even get her started on port keys. 

All of them always made Hermione dizzy and feel like she'd left her stomach behind her and it was not a sensation she cared to indulge in unless she absolutely had to. So as soon as she had gotten the funds together from working her way up the ranks at the ministry she had gotten herself a car. Her father had advised her to buy German as they can last a literal lifetime according to him unlike the heaps of scrap the UK liked to call cars. Fleur had advised going French of course, always one to express the view of French superiority in all things but Hermione had sided with her dad on this one and gone for the Beemer.

"Renault Clio is much sexier...oh well do as you wish 'ermione," Fleur had grumbled sighing to herself in her usual haughty manner but she had let it slide eventually.

Hermione had just pulled into her driveway when Fleur had appeared at her window rapping on it gently with her knuckle dressed in a London muggle police officers uniform. Hermione couldn't lie, the sight of her girlfriend in this uniform was doing all kinds of things to her allowing a familiar sweet burning ache to grow between her legs. 

The French witch now an Auror working in the UK Ministry of Magic under Hermione was normally clad in standard-issue dark Auror robes but seeing how good Fleur looked at this moment Hermione began to consider a change of policy on Auror uniforms was in order. Criminals and dark witches and wizards would likely be too distracted by the sight of the Aurors dressed in such a manner to be able to carry on with whatever illegal activities they might be caught doing should Fleur or her colleagues stumble upon them.

Hermione found herself thinking 'Fleur can arrest me anytime she wants...I mean ding-dong'. Hermione quickly wiped the rather inappropriate expression she held off her face as Fleur leaned down closer almost getting nose to nose with Hermione. Hermione's nerves were again quickly overwhelmed with unhelpful randy thoughts however and she couldn't keep a tiny grin from her lips for long.

'Oh the stab-proof vest and the hat...those boots...oh step on me Officer Delacour,' Hermione thought-feeling the inferno between her legs grow out of control.

Fleur meanwhile put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Hermione not seeming to enjoy being questioned or indeed having Hermione undress her with her eyes.

'So cute, when she gets all pouty,' Hermione thought giving a soft sigh that only seemed to insense Fleur further.

"Excuse me, Minister Granger, I'm the one asking the questions around here! Now speak up or Do you want to make me get my baton out," Fleur said harshly though Hermione caught that glimmer of glee flashing in her bright blue eyes. Also, there was a cheeky lilt in Fleurs heavy French accent behind the words that excited Hermione a great deal. 

'Oh hang on this is because of how I said that muggle policewoman was cute while we were watching 'The Bill' last night on TV, isn't it? Then the day before I jokingly suggested that we get busy in the back of my new car sometime!' Hermione thought letting out a tiny gasp as she, at last, seemed to catch what was going on here and she found herself suppressing a giggle as she tried to get into character.

'Merlin we're doing kinky role play...in the middle of a sleepy muggle estate...If any reporters from the Daily Prophet are hiding in the bushes around here, my career at the ministry is finished! Oh but Fleur looks so good in that uniform...screw it this is happening!' Hermione thought waging this mini internal battle with herself and giving in to her base urges in less than twenty seconds. 

Veela had the ability to get people to throw their inhibitions out the window at the best of times never mind when they got all dressed up as sexy policewomen. Hermione had simply never stood a chance.

So maybe some reporter would snap a picture or two of her getting off with what would appear to be muggle law enforcement, that wouldn't be too bad. Not like they were really going to get busy out here in Hermione's driveway way were they? Just some snogging and heavy petting, Fleur might do a quick body search or even make Hermione 'assume the position.

'Oh Merlin I'll assume any position this witch wants,' Hermione thought, feeling her damp cunt clench down around nothing, begging to be filled, Hermione felt maybe she should let Fleur get her baton out after all.

'No, things can't be allowed to go that far! Not out here...I'm the Minister of magic I have a reputation to maintain! We'll just take this into the house and upstairs...Fleur will understand, she'll listen to that, won't she?' Hermione thought trying to convince herself this was the case but feeling that deep down she knew it wasn't.

When it came to Veela having their sights set on their lover and a cloud of lust enrapturing their mind it was often hard for them to care where they embraced their lover. Still, no watching reporter would ever dare write up a story about this in proper detail Hermione thought biting her lip.

Rita Skeeter would've done no doubt but since she had stayed away from journalism ever since Hermione had kept her in a jar that one summer and with her gone now and no one else willing to take up her position as the ultimate trashy hack in wizarding journalism anything the papers had to write these days never got that harsh anyway. Hermione suspected word had gone around ever since Rita's day that 'Messing with Hermione Granger was a quick shortcut to redundancy' as it were.

"License and registration please madam...or the baton it is! Je pourrais donner une fessée à ton joli cul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge vif," Fleur said splitting off into her native tongue something she often did when getting a little to excited. Hermione had to suppress a groan at what fleur had suggested an image of herself bent over the bonnet of her car her robes hiked up as Fleur used her baton on her making Hermione squirm in her seat.

'I really need fresh knickers now,' Hermione thought giving a small laugh before she cleared her throat and did her best to play along with Fleur. 

"Oh...that won't be necessary officer, can I just pay my fine and be on my way?" Hermione asked dawning a fretful and overly meek innocent voice batting her eyelids at Fleur. Fleur stood up straight smirking down at Hermione before speaking again.

"This will be costly, you could have almost run me over, the way you were driving," Fleur said sarcastically tutting, before reaching into her pocket and bringing out a small notebook and jotting something down. Hermione nosely leaned up out of her seat to look at what Fleur was scribbling down. it was in French but Hermione could read it and got rather miffed at how crude it was.

"Arrêt de la circulation de routine. Belle sorcière anglaise. Beaux seins. Beau gros cul." Hermione read aloud in French gritting her teeth as Fleur smirked to herself writing down the huge fine next and Hermione lost it then.

"Five hundred...for a minor traffic violation? That's absurd, it's an outrage! I want to speak to your boss, Nymphadora will never let this slide do you know who I am!... I mean...um," Hermione trailed off awkwardly realising her voice had gone a tad too high as she had accidentally broken character and taken the large fine a bit too seriously. Forgetting she was actually playing a role, the large number seemingly short-circuiting Hermione's big brain for a second.

"I'm I to understand madam, that you are unable to pay? Well, do you realise what happens if that is the case and you can't afford this fine Minister? I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to take you in if that's what it comes down to," Fleur said with a wicked grin seemingly amused at Hermione's little dramatic outburst as she tenderly stroked at some handcuffs that hung on her belt her voice dripping with seduction. Hermione swallowed hard and bit her lip her temper cooling as lust overcame her and she fully remembered what they were actually doing here.

"Isn't there any way we could...work something out, if you'd like to just step into my office," Hermione said in a sultry tone glancing over her shoulder into the back seat and back at Fleur who raised an eyebrow. Hermione gasped as Fleur suddenly reached through the window and grabbed up a great clump of Hermione's hair and in a very rough fashion crashed Hermione's face into her crotch. Hermione made a muffled series of vulgar complaints leveling them at Fleur who just chuckled grinding herself against Hermione brazenly in broad daylight not seeming to care who was looking out their windows and could potentially bear witness to this salacious scene.

"Attempting to bribe an officer is a serious offense Minister," Fleur said pulled back from Hermione and grinning down at the glaring witch whose hair she still grasped firmly in her delicate fingers. Hermione tried not to buckle under a second wave of lust that crashed over her wanting to hang on to her temper finding Fleur to be taking this thing a little too seriously. However, Hermione found she liked this rough treatment as long as it was coming from Fleur and managed to stay in character.

"Please...I'll do anything lets just talk about this," Hermione said boldly leaning forward this time and nuzzling her nose against the front of Fleur's trousers before taking the zip in her teeth and awkwardly pulling it down with her mouth. Fleur let out a small groan that made Hermione's thighs grow slick with arousal as it ran down her leg.

"You think you can just wiggle that little devilish clever tongue of yours long enough and I'll let you go, Minister? That'll forget these eyes you are making at that lady on TV?" Fleur asked, a certain envy burning in her voice and Hermione had to fight back laughter.

'So it really is because I said that actress was sexy? It doesn't take much to set off a Veela does it?' Hermione mused before she slowly began nodding her head in answer to Fleur's question.

"You'll enjoy this officer I promise..." Hermione said in a breathy voice unbuckling Fleur's belt before crudely pulling her black trousers and dark underwear down to her thighs crudely baring the french witches delightful pale and perfectly formed rear to anyone who would be passing by. 

Hermione gazed at Fleur's slick cunt and damp silvery blonde curls above it before licking her lips and leaning forward to get to work as Fleur grunted and tightened her grip on Hermione's hair. 

"You're nicked Minister," Fleur sighed sarcastically before trailing off in pleasure as Hermione really let loose on her.

Hermione's head was swimming with arousal now and she quickly blocked out how depraved performing this action in the middle of this sleepy muggle estate was.

Fleur reached into Hermione's car doubling over from the pleasure but also so she could turn on the radio and have some music to drown out her moans. Hermione couldn't help snorting into Fleur's sex as the music Hermione had been listening to on her drive home from work resumed and also caused Fleur to chuckle as well.

'Won't you take me to funky town  
won't you take me to funky town'

Hermione managed to recover and get back to working on Fleur's folds running her tongue up and down them before slipping inside.

"Qui 'ermione!...Whose the prettiest looking policewoman now hmmm?" Fleur sighed breaking character again slumping forward against the roof of Hermione's car, her policewoman's hat falling askew on her head, eyes rolling into the back of her head an undignified but very erotic look on her quickly reddening face. 

"Deary me, do you see what I see Mabel? Surely that's public indecency? Though I wouldn't mind having a bit of what she's having eh?" A little old lady walking her dog with another elderly woman said pulling her eyes away from the filthy display in Hermione's driveway across the street from them. The little woman cackled and slapped her friend on the back.

"Well that's coppers for you Ethel, all corrupt the lot of them. A bloody disgrace to her uniform! Cracking arse mind you," The other little old lady sighed and the pair walked off shaking their heads bemoaning the state of British policing seeming otherwise mostly unconcerned with the strange sight they had witnessed leaving Hermione and officer Delacour to enjoy themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope that was somewhat entertaining haha
> 
> Again comments and Kudos help me keep writing please leave some if you have time.
> 
> oh btw this is the catchy theme tune from the uk cop show Hermione and Fleur watched ahha https://youtu.be/8pxOIEMODQg


End file.
